


Vampire Kisses

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [52]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a vampire will not allow himself to hurt his lover, but blood isn't the only bodily fluid there is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Halloween

Makoto shivered as he let himself into his small one-bedroom apartment, glad to be out of the dark and rain. There was a storm forecast for the night, which only meant the light patter was going to get stronger and the wind had already been picking up as he entered the block of flats that he lived in. As he went through the motions of taking off his coat and shoes, shaking away the smattering of water in his hair, he heard a rustle of sound further inside.

He wasn’t alone.

He dithered by his doorway for a moment, flooded by a sudden fear and unsure of what to do before he picked up the umbrella resting by the coat-hook and made his way cautiously to his bedroom where the sound had come from, brandishing it as threateningly as could. But instead of a home intruder or serial killer - as he’d feared - he was met with the sight of a darkly clothed red-haired figure climbing in through his window.

“Rin! Oh, thank god it’s just you - I got scared someone broke in!”

He dropped his umbrella, fear instantly replaced with relief, only to find himself in a sudden embrace pulling him close with supernaturally strong arms.

“And you were going to beat me with an umbrella?” Rin was trying to be funny, but his voice was strained and gruff in his ear and his hold on Makoto was tight, trembling.

“Rin, are you okay?”

Makoto pulled away, wriggling back in his hold as much as he could without breaking it, so that he could look at Rin’s face. Even in the dim light the closer vantage showed that his boyfriend was looking sallow-faced and somewhat unwell, even for one of the un-dead. His face was pinched and drawn and his eyes were dark - blood red, pupils wide. And in the part of his lips, his teeth gleamed sharp.

Makoto couldn’t help but gasp and Rin let go of him to turn away, hunching over the windowsill.

“Sorry, just hungry, that’s all. I don’t know why I came here - our den got found so I had to run and-”

“Rin…When was the last time you ate?”

“I…I can’t remember.” Rin hesitated, struggling over the question and that was when Makoto knew it had probably been too long.

Makoto didn’t know too much about vampires - Rin tried his best not to tell or involve him too much and was often downright secretive about it. For his own protection, he told him. But Rin was suffering, desperately hungry and trying to hide it from Makoto. If he didn’t so something then Rin would leave and something bad could happen.

And besides, the thought of being held in Rin’s arms as he bit his neck - of giving Rin life with his body and also being at his mercy with such an act of trust - everything about it sounded just as intimate as making love. He could do that for Rin. Decision made, he shrugged deftly out of his clothes and pressed himself against Rin, cupping his cheek to make him face him.

“I’ll go to the butchers in the morning and get you some pig’s blood. But, until then…feed from me.”

For Rin, the words were like magic and the sight of such a willing body pressed against him was a temptation so strong, his fangs were already glistening with saliva. Fingers circling the wrist of the hand Makoto was cupping his face with, he pressed his lips to Makoto’s palm and dragged his teeth over the flesh there and slowly down over the sensitive skin of wrist. The collection of veins there throbbed and pulsed there as Makoto’s breathing sped up in anticipation. Instead, Rin licked a long stripe over his skin and kissed it, liking the way green eyes widened, startled and off-balance.

As he turned and pulled Makoto close, burying his head in his neck to breathe the scent of him in, he could hear Makoto’s heart racing, blood pumping faster. He grazed his teeth over the skin of his throat, relishing the sound of Makoto’s gasp when he kissed his jugular instead of piercing it. A few more open-mouthed presses over his throat, beneath his jaw and across his collarbone had Makoto moaning, tilting his head back even more to show Rin the long column of his throat, submitting and trusting.

He backed them both into the bed behind them and lowered Makoto gently onto it, taking a moment to appreciate the sight he made spread out over the sheets, bare-chested and flushed. His trousers were tented in arousal and it Rin seconds to undo them and reach in to free him, fisting him immediately and spreading the precum at the tip with his thumb. Makoto spread his legs wider, arching his back and pressing into his touch with a moan that Rin swallowed when he covered his mouth with his own. They kissed sloppily, open-mouthed and gasping as Rin sucked on Makoto’s tongue and ran the sharp edges of his teeth over his lips, letting him feel the razor-like points but never doing more than grazing. Rin pumped Makoto slowly, dragging his fist lazily over his cock, but even that began to feel too intense too quickly, the thrumming anticipation of Rin feeding from him becoming too heady, and all too soon Makoto was spurting his climax over Rin’s hand.

“Ah, Rin! Aren’t you going to bite me?”

“No matter how hungry I am, the thought of hurting you is something I can’t bear. Besides this will keep me for a while.” Makoto watched as Rin smirked at him, raising his hand to his mouth to lick his release off his fingers. “And there’s plenty more where it came from, isn’t there? Keep me warm with your body and feed me a little more and I’m sure I can last the night.”


End file.
